As Long As You Love Me
by DayaBaybee
Summary: Cece's dad don't like Gunther and try to broke them up. But Gunther will not give up on Cece that easy,and that will make Cece's dad very angry. Rated M for violence. But not much.


_"You don't know us."_

_"And I don't want._

* * *

_"I love her."_

_"I know. And if you come back,things will not get pretty for you."_

* * *

_**As Long As You Love Me **_

* * *

"Gunther...I love you. I love you more than anything. I'll always love you."

"Me too,Cece. I love my life."

"Your life?" She looked hurt.

"Yes,love. You."

"Me too."

A long afternoon. Cece and Gunther had started dating,both of their parents didn't knew it. Cece's dad couldn't know. If he did,she'd die.

But months of sleepless nights,go out too much and smiling a lot at receiving texts, Cece's dad noticed. And he told her to break up with him. Cece begged.

"Dad! But I love him!"

"Shut up! I don't want you to follow your mom's way. She just cared so much about love! And now? She's poor! Poor!"

"Don't talk about my mom like that! At least she isn't a sick old man that just cares about himself and don't have feelings!"

"What did you just said?" He asked her. Red,filled with angry,took his belt.

"No! I'm sorry! No dad,don't do this!"

He grabbed her by the wrist and smacked her. Spanked her with his belt.

"Don't ever talk to me like that again,Cece! I love you!"

"You just showed me how much you love me right now."

"Don't go out with him anymore."

"Fine! But I have to met him. He have to know."

"Call him. I'll take care of him."

"Dad,please,don't hurt him!"

"I'll just ,go to your room and tell him to be here by tomorrow."

"Fine."

She ran into her room crying. Why do a person have so much money if doesn't have feelings? She cried. All night long. Called Gunther,and he answered happily.

"Hey,my sweetheart."

"G-Gunther,I-I..."

"What happened,Cece?"

"He w-will hurt y-you."

"Who,Cece? Baby,calm down!"

She cried even more with his words. He was so caring. So loving.

"My d-dad. He want you b-by here tomorrow. I'm sure h-he'll hurt you."

"Don't worry,baby darling. I'll take care."

"C-Come here by 8:00pm."

"Okay..Goodnight honey."

"Night,G-Gunther."

She went sleep. Hopefully,her dad hadn't heard her.

* * *

"Hello,Mr. Jones."

"You,young guy. Stay away from her. She's my daughter,and I love her. Will not be a immature and stupid guy that will take her away from me."

"I love her."

"I know. And I don't care about back and things will get worst for you."

He went away. But still hadn't gave up on her.

* * *

Cece was watching everything from her window. Before Gunther leaved, Cece blew him a kiss. He smiled to her,and went to his car.

"Gunther! He threatened you,didn't he?"

"Yes,he did. But I wont give up unti-"

"No! Let's run away. I love you,Gunther and I'll not lose you. Please,let's run away."

"Cece,as much as I want, I don't want to be the reason why you and your dad get apart."

"But he threatened me too,and he smacked me. Please Gunther! I mean,we have money and we love each other! What's more important than this?"

"When?"

"Is this a yes?"

"Yes,love. Where and when?"

"Well...2am."

"But that's too early!"

"I know! But it's when my dad is sleeping."

"Then okay. Pack up your things and I'll be there in 2am. I love you,Cece."

"I love you too,Gunther." She smiled.

* * *

**_We're under pressure  
Seven billion people in the world  
Trying to fit in  
Keep it together  
Smile on your face  
Even though your heart is frowning_**

**_But hey now,_**  
**_You know girl_**  
**_We both know it's a cruel world_**  
**_But I will take my chances_**

* * *

"Come on! Cece, let's go,before your dad wake up."

"Fine!"

She entered the car and quickly pecked Gunther on the lips.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

She nodded. He kissed her. And they started driving.

* * *

_"Julio,let's go. He started driving. Follow him."_

_"Okay,boss. What do I do with him?"_

_"Kill him. Slowly and painful."_

_"That's my specialty,boss."_

_"Then show me."_

* * *

"Gunther, someone's following us."

"What?"

"Look at that car behind us. I know him. He's one of my dad contacts."

"Do I speed up the car?"

"Sure."

He speed up his car velocity,and then stroked Cece's hand.

"Don't worry,Cece. Everything will be alright."

"I just don't want to lose you."

"Me either,Cece."

"Gunther! The car is 2 inch behind us!"

"I'll make he lose me."

Gunther speed up his velocity and quickly entered in a dark alley. When he saw the car pass straight the street,he looked at Cece,who was with her eyes closed and said:

"Darling,we deceived him."

"Yay! Gunther,you're a genius."

"I'm your genius."

"Where do we go?"

"Well,I have a house in California. And I already told my parents."

"So,let's go."

They heard a knock on Gunther's door car and Cece looked scared. Gunther opened his door,and saw Cece's dad standing there.

"I told you to stay away from her."

"I didn't obeyed you."

"I'm seeing now. Gunther,I'll tell you for the last time. Stay away from her."

"I will not. I love her."

"Then you'll have your pretty face destroyed."

Cece's dad punched Gunther on the face. Gunther fell to the floor,and Cece got out of the car to help Gunther.

"Dad! What the heck! Leave me and Gunther alone,I love him more than ,please!" She said crying.

"You,little lady! Enter in my car right now!" He grabbed her wrist and started to carry her to his car. Cece looked at Gunther,then at her dad. He continued to drag her to his car.

"No!" Cece shouted,then pulled away from her dad.

'That's my girl.' Gunther thought and slightly whispered. Cece somehow listened and a hint of smile formed on her lips.

"What did you said?" Her dad screamed at her.

"I said no. I'm not going home with you. I'm going with Gunther." Her dad slapped her across the face. She fell to the floor rubbing her cheek.

"Do not touch my girl,your dirty man!" Gunther got up and punched John.

John passed out and Gunther and Cece got up. Cece ran to Gunther's arm and hugged him.

"You were strong. That's my Cece."

"You too. That's my Gunther."

He gently took Cece's cheeks and kissed lovingly her lips. As they pulled away,Cece rested her head on Gunther's chest.

"Promise I'll never lose you."

"Cece.." Gunther pulled away and took her hands. "That I can't promise you. But I don't care if I die for you,as long as you love me."


End file.
